Hoofbeats
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: Hotch finds his way to a stable called Pine Hollow and meets one of the horses. Set after “LDSK.” Spoilers for season one. Criminal Minds/Saddle Club crossover Horse’s POV
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Hoofbeats

Teaser: Hotch finds his way to Pine Hollow and meets one of the horses. Set after "LDSK." Criminal Minds/Saddle Club crossover Horse's POV

* * *

Chapter One: First Encounter

All I pay my psychiatrist is the cost of feed and hay, and he'll listen to me any day. Author Unknown

* * *

The first time I saw him I threw up my head, eying him nervously. A tall, grim man in _my_ stable. Max led him right up to me and I whinnied, displeased with this stranger. I kept an ear trained on him, wary of the dark, haunted eyes.

"This is Karen. She's a bit older but she's still got spirit. Excellent with new riders. You'll be riding her today Mr. Hotchner. My stable hand Red O'Malley will show you how to tack her up. After the lesson he'll show you how to groom her. My policy is: You ride, you look after the horse. Feel free to ask for help. I'd rather a rider ask for help instead of dealing with a major problem. Any questions?"

"No."

I gave a tiny snort, displaying disapproval. I did not want this man on my back. He had the look of someone who'd seen far too much evil. I didn't have much of a choice though. Red came and tacked me up, explaining everything to 'Mr. Hotchner.' I had heard Red's lecture before and ignored it in favor of studying my rider. He paid attention, asking a question here and there. Red approved of him, that much was obvious because Red warned the man that some of the riders might try a practical joke. I whickered, thinking of Stevie Lake's last joke on that snob Veronica. That feud aside, Pine Hollow is a stable rich in tradition. Every rider touches the lucky horseshoe before a ride and every rider (except a certain snob) looks after their horse. Unfortunately, another tradition is that every new rider is pranked by veteran riders. Usually it's Stevie and the prank is harmless but one new rider got pranked by the resident snob and nearly got hurt. I tilted my head as a shrill voice rang out. _Speak of the snob…_

"Red! Danny isn't ready!"

My rider looked surprised. "I thought riders had to tack up themselves."

"That's Veronica DiAngelo. She doesn't obey that particular rule and it's a sore point with everyone in the stable."

_Talk about an understatement,_ I thought.

"I'll be right back, Mr. Hotchner," Red added as he slipped out.

I was not happy, no sirree. Alone with a stranger I didn't trust. If my mother hadn't taught me that nipping is not allowed, I might have nipped the man. I tilted my ear toward him and watched, ready to whinny for help.

"Karen, right?"

I whickered, trying to be civil.

"I've never ridden a horse before."

_Oh, really, what a surprise._

"My wife talked me into this. Said I needed to get out and do something after this last case."

I was interested in spite of myself. I'd had an officer ride me a few times, always jabbering away about his job. I swung my head over, offering to listen. He hesitated and I realized he was just as wary of me as I was of him. I nudged his arm and blew out a little. He reached out and ran his hand down my head to my muzzle. I cocked an ear, hearing Veronica's high notes. When my rider spoke again his voice was soft.

"This last case was hard. Ended in a hostage situation."

It didn't sound good but I heard no more. Red came back, grumbling about Veronica. I don't know why Red and Max put up with that girl, honestly. Red slipped my bridle on and showed 'Mr. Hotchner' how to lead me out. I was still wary but decided to give the man a chance. It was just an introductory lesson after all.

* * *

Feeling down? Saddle up. Author Unknown

* * *

A/N: It's a Oneshot but I'll do a sequel if enough people like it. (Note: No longer a one-shot) Karen is mine (I wish in real life too) Everything else is Saddle Club or Criminal Minds. Story is all Hotch. Please Read and Review. BTW: If Hotch seems a little out of character that's because he's talking to an animal. Most people will open up more to an animal than another human. Animals don't judge.


	2. Chapter 2: Pranked

Hoofbeats

Teaser: Hotch finds his way to Pine Hollow and meets one of the horses. Set after "LDSK." Criminal Minds/Saddle Club crossover Horse's POV

Chapter Two: Pranked

There is no secret closer than what passes between a man and his horse. RS Surtees

* * *

Max was waiting for us when we arrived. "Any problems Red?"

"Just Veronica."

Max frowned. "Please ask Veronica to come to my office when she's finished riding Red." He turned his attention to the new rider. "Let's see how you do Mr. Hotchner. Mount up and touch the horseshoe nailed up there."

"Which side do I mount on?"

"The left side Mr. Hotchner."

The mount was a bit awkward but I had experienced worse. Most riders have to practice the mount before it becomes smooth. My rider settled and slide his feet in the stirrups. As he settled he said, "Call me Hotch, Mr. Regnery. Less of a mouthful."

Max chuckled. "Alright then. Call me Max. Everyone else does."

I swung my head around and caught my rider's smile. So far so good. I was still nervous but 'Hotch' seemed friendly enough. Max talked Hotch through the basics of holding and steering with reins. English steering of course. I preferred Western, less hauling on my mouth, but Max always taught English. (Before I continue I should clarify for the inexperienced horse. English riding is considered a more refined, genteel riding style. The saddle is small and has no horn on it. The reins are held in both of the rider's hands and the rider steers by pulling back on one rein and letting up pressure on the other. For example, to steer right, the rider pulls back on the right rein and brings the left rein forward, giving the horse room to turn his head. Western riding is a younger style of riding, primarily used in the Western United States. The saddles are much larger and have horns on the top. I have heard that the horns were used to tie rope and allow the horse to pull a stubborn animal along instead of the rider pulling an animal from horseback. The reins are held in one hand and the rider draws them across a horse's neck to steer. The common term is neck-reining and it is much easier on a horse's mouth than English reining.)

"Now nudge Karen's sides and she'll move forward. Just a light nudge now, she's quite responsive."

I walked forward, settling in along the rail. Max would talk my rider through stopping and let the man actually turn me and that would be it. Introductory lessons are always easy that way. I relaxed, realizing that my first impression of the new rider had been all wrong. Perhaps he has seen too much but I felt he was a kind man…

BANG!!

I spooked, whinnying in distress. The one thing no horse can abide is loud noises and I was certain that a demon was on my tail. I leapt forward, into a canter. The arena was too small for a gallop and I had no wish to fall and let the demon get me. Panicked, I fled, racing 'round and searching for an exit. My rider, startled by the noise and my panic, nearly lost his seat. For several circuits he clung to my mane, not doing anything. I took little notice, caught in my fear, until he began to move with me, match his rhythm in the saddle to the three beats of a canter. I kept circling but I was beginning to calm down. I felt a gentle pull at my mouth and I slowed to a trot. The pull remained and I tossed my head, still too frightened to walk. Another circuit and I slowed to a walk. My rider turned me and I came to a halt next to Max, blowing and tired after my run. Max rubbed a hand over my neck and looked up at my rider.

"Well done. Not many new riders could have stayed on after that."

Hotch slithered off me. I didn't blame him. "What happened?"

I tossed my head up as Red came in. I hadn't even seen him leave. He looked furious. "Max, Veronica slammed a door when I told her to report to your office. She should be in there now."

Max gave Red a nod and turned to Hotch. "Horses don't like sudden noises. Veronica should know better. Red will help you cool Karen down and I'll speak to Miss DiAngelo."

* * *

As I ate my oats that night, I reflected on my new rider. He walked me out while Red cleaned my stall and I learned a great deal about him. He is an FBI agent and head of something called the BAU. He has six team members: Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia (a computer tech, whatever that is), Dr. Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau (JJ), and Elle Greenaway. They work together to solve crimes across the country. I still have not heard more about that 'hostage situation' but I hope I will. In the meantime I will ask around about this BAU. This Aaron Hotchner interests me and I hope he will come back. As for the snob, she's gotten kicked out of Pine Hollow again. Lord only knows why Max lets her come back time after time. I whickered at Danny, offering my sympathies at such a horrid rider. Tomorrow, I will ask about that BAU.

* * *

A/N: Not a one-shot after all. Well, enjoy this multi-chapter story. As far as time line goes, the first three chapters (at least) will be after LDSK and before The Fox. Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3: Saddles and Hostages

Hoofbeats

Teaser: Hotch finds his way to Pine Hollow and meets one of the horses. Set after "LDSK." Criminal Minds/Saddle Club crossover Horse's POV

* * *

Chapter Three: Saddles and Hostages

Horses change lives. They give our young people confidence and self esteem. They provide peace and tranquility to troubled souls- they give us hope!  
~Toni Robinson

* * *

In the pasture I asked if any of the others had ever heard of the 'BAU'. No one was quite sure what that was. Pepper remarked that it was probably an acronym. I asked him what that was and he whickered in amusement.

"Humans, miss Karen, are very impatient creatures. If they can avoid long words and sentences, they will. An acronym is one way they do that. Each letter stands for a word. I once had a rider that talked about something called nasa. I asked around but no one knew what that was but one day that rider told a young rider that NASA was the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Your 'BAU' is most likely something like that. You may have to wait until your rider tells you what BAU stands for."

I was unhappy with that but Pepper is an old and wise horse who knows the way of the world. I will be patient and wait.

* * *

Hotch came back today. Max agreed to a private lesson and I saw them walking toward Pepper's stall. Unhappy, I whinnied. Hotch interested me; I didn't want to hear about the 'BAU' secondhand from Pepper. Max paused to stroke my head. "Easy girl. You'll get out soon."

"I rode her last time."

Max gave a nod. "I thought Pepper would be a bit better suited to you."

Hotch's dark eyes flicked over me, a measuring gaze I met. I wanted him to ride _me_, not Pepper. I took a tiny step forward to the very front of my stall and whickered to Hotch.

"Mind if I try her again?"

"Not at all. Do you remember how to tack her?"

The tall man looked sheepish. "Not really."

Max chuckled. "Didn't expect you to. You'll need a few lessons before you know how to do it properly. I'll get Red."

Max left and I reached my nose forward. Hotch stroked my muzzle for a moment. "I never realized what good listeners animals are," he told me.

Humans. They never listen to each other, let alone us animals. Oh, a few humans might listen and watch our temperaments but most don't know or care. Still, this seemed like a man who'd never gotten the chance to talk to a good listener.

"Still haven't gotten over that case I told you about. Not the unsub, just what I had to do."

I tilted my head. What had caused this hurt I sensed?

"I should talk to Reid but I haven't."

Reid? This had to do with my rider's team? I nudged Hotch's arm again, inviting him to continue.

"I'm not really making sense, am I?"

I shook my head and waited. Unfortunately Red arrived and Hotch didn't say anything else about his 'case'. Sometimes, I think Red O'Malley has awful timing.

* * *

In what I believe is a historic first, I am actually grateful for that snob Veronica DiAngelo. She showed up just as Hotch was about to mount, demanding to talk to Max. Her father was with her so Max agreed, although he didn't look very…pleased. As the three left my rider shook his head. "She's used to getting her way, isn't she?"

I whickered my agreement. _Should have seen how she treated her old horse._

Hotch hesitated. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with that."

_Never mind about the snob, I want to hear about that 'hostage situation'._

"This last case we were dealing with a LDSK, long distance serial killer (I shuddered) with a deliberate underkill. (_Underkill?_) We figured out the crime scenes were centered on the hospitals. Reid and I were in the ER when we figured out who the unsub (_unsub?_) was. I sent Reid to get the rest of the team but the unsub showed up with an assault rifle. I had to stand down."

My rider paused and I tilted my head to the side. _What happened?_

"Reid had recently failed his firearms qualification. I used that to convince the unsub that I understood him."

_So what was the problem?_

"I called Reid a 'kid'. I said he couldn't shoot his way out of a wet paper bag and the other cops had deliberately sent me in with him."

_Why? It's obvious you didn't want to._

"Then I asked the unsub if I could kick Reid. I tried not to hurt him but I needed the hostages out of his line of fire. Reid managed to grab my spare gun and he shot the unsub. Head shot, perfect. I apologized later but it's still there. I don't know if he still trusts me or not."

I whickered in sympathy as Red and Max came back.

"Ready to mount up?" Max asked.

"Yes." Hotch stepped back to let Red take my reins but Red shook his head.

"Your turn."

I noted my rider's alarm and gave him a whinny of encouragement.

"What?"

"Lead her out, she won't bite."

Of course Hotch had to be talked through the process but eventually we arrived at the arena. Then came the fun part. When Max gives a private lesson, every single part is a lesson. I watched in amusement as Hotch made multiple mounts and dismounts. Max wasn't _entirely_ satisfied by the end but he let Hotch stay on. Hotch touched the lucky horseshoe and we continued on to my rider's posture.

"Back straight and heels down," Max reminded my rider.

My rider must have given Max a dirty look because Max chuckled. "You want to ride here, you ride my horses right Hotch."

I whickered agreement and shifted. Hotch was sitting just a bit too far to the left and my back was getting a little sore. My rider straightened and his weight moved to the center of my back. That was much better but I was grateful the lesson was almost over.

"Stop."

Hotch gave Max a Look.

"Get that stirrup back onto your toe. I don't want to see it anywhere _near_ your heel."

I think both Hotch and I were happy to end the lesson a few minutes later. I'd hoped to hear a bit more about Reid but my rider cooled me off in silence. Max noticed that Hotch was moving a bit stiffly as Hotch turned me back toward my stall.

"Let Red have her, Hotch. You're done in."

"Don't riders have to care for their horses?"

"Yes, but I'm granting you a new rider exception." Max smirked as my rider just glared at him. "Don't get used to it," Max added.

I whickered my amusement as Red led me away to my stall.

* * *

A/N: It's been awhile! Here's the new chapter. Saddle Club fans (or just CM fans), do ya want a confrontation between Veronica and Hotch? Or should Hotch bring another BAU agent to the barn? Please weigh in.

Chapter Four:


	4. Chapter 4: The Profiler and the Snob

Hoofbeats

Teaser: Hotch finds his way to Pine Hollow and meets one of the horses. Set after "LDSK." Criminal Minds/Saddle Club crossover Horse's POV

Chapter Four: The Profiler and the Snob

Riding: The art of keeping a horse between you and the ground. ~Author Unknown

* * *

It was bound to happen sometime. Hotch was lucky to escape the snob's notice for this long. Even though she pranked him on his first ride (I'm still convinced she found a demon somewhere to make that awful noise) dear Veronica hadn't really _noticed_ Hotch. Until now. And the day started out so well too…

_Flashback_

Hotch was grooming me (still under Red's supervision but getting better) after our lesson. That lesson had been…entertaining to say the least. I am always amazed at how novices can screw up though Hotch was doing well for a newbie. I was looking forward to oats and a nice evening of gossiping with the others when one Stevie Lake poked her head into my stall. The innocent look on her face spelled trouble with a capital V. V for Veronica, that is. Those two can't go so much as a week without getting into at least one prank war and three altercations. Red looked just as wary as I was at Stevie's grin.

"Red, Veronica just told me, Carol, and Lisa to clean her tack."

_Okay…wait what?_

"And you said?" Red asked.

"She flounced out before we could say anything. Her tack is filthy, 'cause it needs cleaning after that accident at the show last weekend."

Now Red frowned. "Where is Veronica now?" Hotch was looking on, with a slight narrow of his eyes my only clue that he was just as angry as Red.

Stevie grinned even wider and I felt a feeling of impending doom. "She's looking for the new guy," here Stevie nodded in Hotch's direction, "something about 'tall, dark, and handsome'. Guess she hasn't seen the wedding ring or if she has, she ignored it."

_Oh let me die now. I'll go out laughing my muzzle off._ I let out a snort of laughter at the mental picture of Veronica hitting on the serious, no nonsense Hotch.

Red made a similar, choked sound that sounded suspiciously like a snicker, not that I blamed him as I whinnied in amusement. Stevie smirked and Hotch, well Hotch looked a bit shocked at the idea of a teenager actually hitting on him.

"Oh Red…" The snob. What perfect timing. Stevie managed to vanish, although I knew she was still around. Stevie knows a Veronica-getting-what's-coming-to-her scene when she sees one. Red stepped out of my stall to reprimand Veronica and Hotch was right behind him. I leaned forward as Veronica appeared.

"Stevie and company are letting the tack room get absolutely filthy…" She trailed off when she spotted Hotch standing right beside Red. I nearly swallowed my tongue when she flounced right up to my rider with a 'flirtatious' look.

"Actually Veronica," Red started, obviously wanting to head the snob off at the pass, "Stevie just told me that you dropped off your tack in the tack room without cleaning it."

"And you believed her?"

_How is that she manages to sound offended by something she does on a daily basis?_

"Miss diAngelo, it sounded to me like this was a regular occurrence."

_Ah, the profiler (whatever that is) steps in._

Veronica pouted, she actually pouted. "Whatever made you think that Mr…?" My muzzle dropped open when she ran her hand down Hotch's arm.

"Hotchner," My rider ground out, pointedly stepping back so that she was no longer touching him. "And to answer your question Miss diAngelo, a number of things. On my first day here at Pine Hollow, you interrupted Red while he was teaching me how to tack Karen here. Later that same day, you expressed displeasure with authority by slamming a door, spooking Karen and probably other horses as well. On my second visit to this stable, you and your father demanded that Mr. Regnery stop my lesson so he could listen to your complaints about being evicted from this stable. I may not have met you before now but your actions display an arrogant personality with a narcissistic tendency. You use your social position as a way to avoid unpleasant tasks while still retaining rights and privileges that others must work for. You hold grudges toward those who refuse to be intimidated by your status and wealth. You treat both people and animals as tools, viewing them as means to an end. Your attitudes and habits are regarded by others as at best merely snobbery and at worst a potential liability for this stable."

Veronica just stared, drop jawed at my rider as he moved around her, nodded to Red and left. I caught a glimpse of Stevie, looking equally stunned before Red escorted Veronica toward Max's office.

_End Flashback_

Now Veronica is going around the stable, trash talking _my_ rider and Hotch hasn't reappeared for another lesson in two weeks. It's just such a shame. He was doing so well and…and he told Red he might bring one of his coworkers the next time he came. I wanted to meet him or her. Now…I don't know if I will or not.

* * *

A/N: My apologies that it has once again been a very long time since I updated. Well? Review time! If no one reviews, this will be the end. : ( Please review and keep Hoofbeats alive.

Chapter Five:


	5. Chapter 5: Pepper and Gideon

Hoofbeats

Teaser: Hotch finds his way to Pine Hollow and meets one of the horses. Set after "LDSK." Criminal Minds/Saddle Club crossover Horse's POV

Chapter Five: Pepper and Gideon

A/N: I'mmm back! lol

* * *

There is something about the outside of a horse that is good for the inside of a man. ~ Sir Winston Churchill

* * *

I had just about given up on ever seeing Hotch again when today I was out in the pasture and I saw a large dark car pull up and two men get out. One was my rider! I whinnied to Pepper and he came trotting over as the two men walked up toward the stable.

"Your rider, Miss Karen?"

"Yes, but who do you think that other man is?"

Pepper tilted his head to the side. "You did say that your rider, Hotch, had mentioned bringing one of his co-workers yes?"

"Of course, I forgot." I nudged Pepper and leaned my head over the fence, hoping for another glimpse of the two. "I wonder who he brought with him."

"What do you know of these coworkers?"

"Well, I think Morgan is dark-skinned, at least I think that's what 'African-American' means. So it can't be him. And my rider said something about Reid being a young genius, but that man looks older. So, it must be Gideon, the 'senior' profiler on their team."

Pepper bobbed his head. "Tis likely that your rider will request you again, he has in the past you know."

"Yes, I'd better get to the gate."

* * *

I think Red was amused that I was waiting for him. I was surprised when Red went right back out after putting me in cross-ties. Carole immediately started tacking me up. I guess Max must have decided that Hotch needed a few more lessons before letting him tack me himself. Red came back with Pepper and put him in the aisle's other set of cross-ties.

Before long both Pepper and I were tacked and led to the arena. I was delighted to see my rider waiting for me and amused at the cautious look on the other man's face.

"At least give it a try Gideon. If you don't like it, I won't drag you here again," Hotch was telling the older man. My rider had the tiniest, most mischievous smirk on his face. Stevie would have been proud.

"Alright Hotch, but this is the last time I let you talk me into something like this."

"Says the man planning to go sky-diving."

"Riding a horse was not on my list of things to do before I die."

"Gentlemen," Max broke in, although the smile on his face gave away his own amusement. "Hotch you already know how to mount. Red and I will show Mr. Gideon how to mount and then we'll get started."

Hotch nodded and moved to my side. A gentle tug and I followed him to the mounting block. I gave a snort as he swung into my saddle. A brief shift in weight told me he had tapped the golden horseshoe on the wall. "Is Miss diAngelo here today?"

"No. She's in school as far as I know."

"Good."

Gideon must have given my rider a confused look for Hotch added, "She played a prank on me my first day by slamming a door. That spooked Karen here into a gallop and I came fairly close to falling off."

"But you didn't," Max broke in. "Mr. Gideon if you'll just tap the golden horseshoe up there, we'll get started."

"A good luck charm?"

Max smiled. "It's been up there since before my father ran the stable. His father, my grandfather put it up, and it's a point of pride here at Pine Hollow that no rider has been seriously injured while riding. Just about everyone taps the golden horseshoe before a ride. Even me."

Gideon nodded and tapped the shoe. "Far be it for me to break with tradition," he commented with a smile. With that we got started.

* * *

After the lesson, Hotch cooled me down while Red cooled Pepper down and chatted with Gideon. After a moment I realized that Hotch had lead me a bit away from those two.

"He enjoys just talking to people."

I bobbed my head.

"This last case was difficult. It's always harder on the team when children are killed."

_Oh my_.

"Gideon especially. I sometimes worry that he doesn't unwind enough. He crashed very hard after what happened in Boston last year. I thought bringing him here would do some good." My rider paused, looking at me. I did my best to look attentive. "It has certainly helped me, even the very few times I've been able to get here."

I whinnied at him and Hotch smiled a bit before leading me back to Gideon, Pepper and Red.

* * *

A/N: I apologize once again for taking so long to update. Honestly, updates will probably be sparing and sometimes fairly short. Nevertheless, enjoy.


End file.
